Panels such as display panels are often arranged into various free-standing configurations or shapes as required or desired. For example, a hexagonal arrangement of panels may be constructed by joining six or twelve panels in an appropriate fashion. Alternatively, a number of panels may be joined together in sequence to produce a wall or partition.
Display panels of this nature are usually provided with a finishing strip or border around their periphery, and this finishing strip is often styled to form part of the means/apparatus used for connecting the display panels together.
Methods/apparatus currently available for connecting display panels generally involve the use of cylindrical connecting rods or pins (hereinafter "rods") and rod-to-panel clips. One end of such rod-to-panel clips are usually adapted to fit into an appropriately formed channel cut into and along the edge or finishing strip of a panel, the other end being adapted to receive and retain a connecting rod. The connecting rod may then be joined to clips attached to other panels, thus connecting two or more display panels together.
One such rod-to-panel clip currently available is adapted to fit into and be slidable along an H-shaped channel cut into and along the finishing strip of a panel. Once positioned correctly, or as desired, the clip is screwed into place. The other end of the clip is adapted to receive and retain the connecting rod. However, disadvantages associated with such a clip and/or connecting method are that a screwdriver, at the very least, is required to fix the clips to the panels and the clips are not readily releasable from the panels. Because the clips are not readily releasable, the panels are usually transported with the clips in place and are therefore susceptible to being broken or snapped off. A further disadvantage is that some panels may be dented or otherwise deformed in transit by virtue of them being forced into or against clips attached to other panels. Also, the clips are fairly costly. An additional disadvantage is that the H-shaped channels cut into the finishing strips of panels detract from the aesthetic qualities of the same. A further disadvantage is that the edges of the panels and/or finishing strips must be fairly wide and/or thick to accommodate the internally-formed grooves, resulting in bulky panels and/or finishing strips.
Another similar system used for joining display panels also involves the use of clips which are adapted to fit into an appropriate or corresponding channel cut into and along the finishing strip of a panel. However, one end of such a clip is provided with a flange which is adapted to fit into the channel, and the other end is adapted to receive and retain a connecting rod. The arrangement is such that the action of pushing the connecting rod into the end of the clip adapted to receive and retain the same causes the outward spreading of the flange within the channel of the finishing strip of the panel, thereby securing the clip, and therefore the connecting rod, to the same. However, disadvantages associated with this clip/method are that the finishing strip of the panels are still required to have a channel cut therein or therealong and, again, this detracts from the overall aesthetic qualities of the finishing strips or panels. Also, the edges of the panels and/or finishing strips must be fairly wide or thick to accommodate the internally-formed channels, and this results in bulky panels and/or finishing strips. A further disadvantage is also that the cost of such clips may be prohibitive. Also, the joint between the clip and the finishing strip of the panel is not always firm or secure.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.